A network component, such as a network switch, routes data from a source to a destination. For example, a network switch may receive network packets from a plurality of input ports and route these packets to a plurality of output ports. Packets entering the switch may be subject to scheduling according to packet priorities. As packets are absorbed by the switch for routing to one or more output ports of the switch, packets may need to be stored in various memory buffers. The storing of packets or any packet related information may consume time, thus, impacting the latency of processing packets in the switch.